Nightmare
by BlueMoonAngel31
Summary: Nightmares, are scary things. They bring fear to those who are shown to be strong. Both Adrien and Marinette, struggle with the nightmares after they face their enemy, Hawkmoth during the day. See their thoughts and feelings they face when they wake in the middle of the night. Not great at summaries. One-shot. Please review!
**Hi guys!**

 **So I have been thinking about writing this story for this show for a while now (it is absolutely AMAZING!) This is my first Miraculous fanfic so hopefully you all enjoy it! It is only a one-shot so sorry in advance if it is short.**

 **Okay lets get going with the story!**

 **I do not own this show in anyway shape or form!**

Adrien laid in his bed, wide awake. His body was covered in a cold sweat, and shivers constantly went up and down his spine. He could hear the constant ticking of clock on his bedside table, and when he glanced at it next it read '1:32am'. Rolling over on left side, he could just make out the outline of the little cat kwami who was curled up on his pillow.

Closing his eyes, he tried to fall back to sleep but he couldn't, the nightmare he just woke up from was playing from were he woke up from. Just as if he had put a movie on pause. A sigh escaped his lips. Nightmares were not a new thing for Adrien, yes he got them every now and then but ever since he became Chat Noir, they became more and more frequent, some weeks even nightly depending on the events of the day. He always struggled to fall back asleep after these nightmares, sometimes he forced himself to stay awake so then he wouldn't have to press play on the horror movie inside his head.

Adrien sat up, got out of bed and made his way over to his computer. He opened up to his friend, Alya's 'Ladyblog' page. It had become a regular routine, every time he had a nightmare. Getting up, walking over to the computer and opening up Alya's page. He was always amazed to see how Alya managed to get so much footage of both him and Ladybug without seeming to get a scratch on her, even though she has put her life in danger more than once capturing the footage for her followers. Scrolling through the many links of pictures, it made him smile, seeing the face of his lady soothed him and a wave of relaxation always took over him when he looked at pictures of her.

' _She is beautiful.'_ He thought as he continued to scroll through the many pictures of her. He had studied every single picture Alya had taken of his lady to try and find out who she really was, to see if he had missed any detail of her in person which may lead to revealing who she truly was. But his searches each time always came to a dead end or nothing stood out to him apart from her beauty.

He always thought about his lady, especially after having one of his nightmares. The thought of her always distracted him from the thoughts about his nightmare, which most of the time involved her and the akumas they fought together on a day to day basis. He sometimes laughed at the fact that she could take fear away from him or cause him to become shaken and scared. From time to time, Adrien always wondered if she gets these nightmares as well, ones that are very similar to the ones he has about loosing her and failing to save Paris from danger. He always hated thinking that she did, it only caused him pain thinking so. He never wanted his lady to feel the fear that courses through his body every time he woke up from one of his dreaded dreams. He wanted her to be happy and carefree when she slept, wanting all her nightmares to come to him so then he can tackle them for her.

After all, she always has his back. Always is there to fight beside him. Is always there to save him if needed... always caring for him, in her own Ladybug way.

All Adrien wanted was to protect her the way he protected him through the heat of battle, while he couldn't be with her.

With the many thoughts of Ladybug in his mind, Adrien found himself turning off his computer and making his way back to bed. Lying himself back down staring at the ceiling, he hoped that his lady was safe and fast asleep with out any worry of a nightmare accruing to her. His eye lids started to become heavy as he curled up next to the little kwami he was lying with not too long ago.

Marinette screamed and she jolted herself awake. Another one, another nightmare. She could feel a cold sweat covering her body, and eyes began to well up with tears

"Chat..." her partner's name escaping her lips.

Before long her mother and father raced up through the trap door and made there way to her side. Both hugged her tightly, before her mother broke away slightly from the embrace.

"Another one?" Sabine asked, but Marinette only nodded in reply, knowing she would begin to cry if she spoke. Three nights in a row her parents were racing up to her room because of the screams that escaped from her lips. For the last three nights it had been the same nightmare over and over again.

It wasn't the first time she had, had nightmares while she was been a hero as Ladybug. Oh no, it has happened to her many times and as always ended with her screaming, being close to tears and her parents rushing to her side to calm her down.

She never felt very heroic when she had these nightmares but very much the opposite.

She had always wondered if the boy behind her partner's mask had the same nightmares she did, or ones that were very similar to hers. But she could never picture it, due to Chat's playful and carefree nature. She always envied that about him, knowing that he was someone that hardly stressed and that only did when it came to something or someone important. Marinette knew that the main cause behind the nightmares came from the overwhelming stress she felt while fighting Hawkmoth.

"Marinette, are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" Tom asked her. His eyes were full lf concern and worry. Marinette knew her father hated seeing her like this, knowing how strong she truly is.

"Yes dad." She replied softly, swallowing her urge to cry as she spoke. "Please go and get some rest, I'm sorry for worrying the two of you." He father looked at her and then at her mother, both nodding and then getting up of the bed at the same time. Following his wife down the stairs, he took one final glace at his daughter, who had a shy smile plastered on her face, before continuing down the stairs.

As soon as both of her parents were gone. A red glowing kwami appeared in front of her. Tiki couldn't help but apologize to the girl in front of her. She knew all two well that this was one of the consequences of being the hero Ladybug, but it did help that Marinette was so young, one of the youngest the kwami has been with over the years.

"Its alright, Tiki." The blue haired girl said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Its not you fault."

Marinette lowered her body down onto her bed again, resting her head on the pillow again. Tiki lowered herself and placed herself on the pillow. He light pink glow covered part of Marinette's face, it was soothing as she slowly closed her eyes and headed into a deep slumber once more.

 **Yay! First Miraculous fanfic done! Its so exciting!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review! I absolutely love love love feedback so please review and tell me what you think ^-^**

 **Thank you for reading, it means so much to me that you did.**

 **Thank you and bye for now ^-^**


End file.
